idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nathanhazz/v0.81 release! April Progress Report
Welcome to the second official Progress Report! First things first, we need to address that v0.81 has just released, and the wiki is up-to-date! As usual, you can see all the changes in our changelog. This one's a doozy, with major changes to all T2 classes. If you've written a T2 guide, please check out the changelog, test things out, and update your guides. And for every guide, make sure to update your attribute recommendations to account for the new 200 perks! With that out of the way, let's move on to the work done here in the past month. Beta First of all, our position in the beta has turned out immensely fruitful. Congratulations to the star of our last progress report: Vandammetje! Vandammetje has been added to the beta as well, and you may have noticed the prompt release of his 200 Wisdom Abolisher Guide. In addition, Vandammetje has also written an Alchemist guide this past month, and generated lots of buzz around the class in the discord. Great to see such an interesting class getting some real use, and a new alternative at e200! If you haven't read it, this month I get permission to release a little community work about Balancing Desolator. In talking about such major changes to this broken and controversial class, me and the other testers were expecting backlash, and I'd just like to thank the community for responding so respectfully to the piece. Your response was delightful and kind. I'd also like to mention, that this v0.81 release was a tad rushed due to wanting to fix the class that desperately needed it, and that this will by no means be the final word on Desolator balance. I look forward to discussing the changes so far on the Also, one other sneaky change came out of this beta, and that was an update to our page on Criticals. We added a lot more detail on how Super-Critical hits work, and this was at least partially motivated by the new 200 Dominance perk. Maybe if you watch closely in the future, you can catch us studying for the beta red-handed? Finally, you may have noticed the wiki's updating much faster this time around. That's because this report, and the changelog were actually written before the release! This is a great relief on us around these updates, as we can tackle a lot of major work before the update even goes live. Wiki Updates In the last month, we've seen lots of work going on. First of all, ever sleepless, Vandammetje has taken his first foray into the more technical end of the wiki. With a great deal of patient help from myself, we created a new template for you all, the PetTooltip! This tooltip gives the in-line pet icon and link like the spell and item tooltips, with a little write-up of how the pet works, written by Vandammetje. In short order, Vandammetje turned around and made my patience worthwhile, by also creating a ClassTooltip that same day! Details on how to use both of these can be found in the Guide to Guides. Example: only pet is . Also, I'd like to include here a shoutout to a new wiki user: Dirich! Dirich only appeared within the last months, and has already made 28 edits! Cleaning up challenges and adding viable Class/Pet combos as he comes across them. We appreciate as many users like this as we can get, and the testing throughout these myst ranges our main editors have long since passed is invaluable. 'AttributeEmbed' You may remember in our last progress report we announced a potential incoming feature regarding Attributes. Unfortunately, the new 200 attributes have wreaked havoc on our plans. Since almost all of these attributes rely on non-static values, including the Insight 200 perk which is affected by current equipment, recommending "one-size-fits-all" objective numbers from the BiS calculator has become impossible. That means the previously planned implementation of dynamically calculated attribute distributions is no longer viable. Perhaps this Template will see future life in the form of user-assigned values, but this will never be the perfect and easy solution we'd once dreamed of. Such is the life of building around an ever-evolving game. v0.81 updates Even though v0.8 has only launched today, doesn't mean we haven't already done a slew of work around it! As with every update, all our editors begin tireless work the instant the announcement goes up, and in this case, even before! 'Changelog' You may notice the changelog has a special new format, and includes a block on each T2 class, explaining the consequences of these changes on each one. In the past, we've always copied the in-game changelog pretty closely, but the beta allows us new insight into these changes, and a bit more time. Thus, this new experiment! Hopefully it helps makes this rather long changelog a bit more comprehensible for all of you, and helps you to start off right with your reworked T2. 'Trials Of Valor' Spazou has helped me collect the data I needed to update the Trial of Valor page with the newly added monsters and reworked values. That means you can now make whatever calculations you'd like with the data there! 'Upgrades, Achievements, and Spells' As usual, v0.81 comes with a flurry of updates. This time around, Exsercrat was generous enough to provide us with the data Spazou needed in advance, meaning we were able to generate the data we needed for Upgrades, Achievements, and Spells immediately after the update went live! For example, that means that is already implemented, and most of the wiki is already correct! 'And Ongoing...' As is expected with an update this massive, we're still working. This evening, Spazou will likely tackle most of the currently incorrect formulas, such as the elixirs, and the formulas for . And of course we'll be working on updating our guides for the new update. BiS As always, work on the BiS calculator continues, as Spazou works to conquer the thorny new problems presented by offhands. The current solution to this problem is to improve performance, especially regarding how equations are handled! This is because equations need to be recalculated based on lots of items now, such as . How these equations are factorized has had to be completely rewritten! Unfortunately, completing this major rewrite is still a ways away, but items haven't changed in v0.81, so the current state of affairs is still generally applicable. With that, the April Progress Report is complete! Please enjoy v0.81, update your guides, and consider writing a guide for any class that doesn't have one! Big updates like this are the perfect time to come in and be the definitive voice on how to play a new update. Also, feel free to leave a comment down below. I'll be hanging around these comments for the next few hours, so that'll be the best way to get answers to any questions this may raise for you! Category:Blog posts